Life's Too Short
by ChocolateSyrup
Summary: "I did say I didn't have that long of a lifespan..."


_So Rocket's line "What the hell, I don't got that long of a lifespan anyway" (unfortunately?) gave me this idea for my first GotG fic. Be warned, it's kinda depressing because I looked up how long raccoons live and it only said 8-13 years (possibly longer in captivity.) I have no idea how old Rocket is, so I'm just guesstimating that he was 8 years old when he ran into the Guardians. 5 years pass, so that makes him 13 here. I also don't know if Peter's ship actually has a med bay, either xD_

* * *

"Life's Too Short"

This couldn't be happening.

Peter dared to believe it wasn't, but he couldn't hide the truth from himself as he hurried down the corridors of his ship to the med bay.

A team member, a partner, a part of his _family_ was barely hanging onto his life.

Rocket was a fighter; he always had been from the moment of his creation, but times like these reminded Peter that even those who seemed the strongest would one day meet their match.

Five years had passed since the Guardians of the Galaxy defeated Ronan. It was hard to believe, but the troublesome orb was still safe and sound under high protection on Xander.

Thanks to the Guardians, countless more lives on numerous other planets had been saved through various missions. If the orb safe and sound was hard to believe, it was the fact that five criminals had the chance at a clean slate and stayed clean (most of the time.)

Peter stopped at the door in front of him. It opened slowly before he could touch the knob, revealing a grim Gamora who must have been waiting impatiently for him. She wouldn't admit it - a (former) assassin doesn't cry - but Star-Lord could tell from the bags underneath her eyes that she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"How is he?" Peter knew he didn't need to ask, but at least it was better than the impending silence.

"Not good," Gamora answered, "he doesn't have much time left."

Peter nodded and walked into the room, carefully minding his step. The med bay always spooked him and brought back memories of a certain hospital on Earth. Ever since the night he'd been abducted, Peter tried avoiding anything that looked like said hospital.

Glancing up, he spotted Drax standing next to a single bed which held a little brown shape that stood out against the white.

Groot, who had finally grown back to his normal self, was standing on the other side of the bed, watching Rocket intently as if he were having a staring contest with death itself. Out of all the Guardians, Groot was the one to stay by the raccoon day and night, through thick and thin when his comrade ended up having horrible nightmares of the lab where he'd been created. Peter understood; after all, he and Rocket were best pals and had known each other longer than everyone else combined. It was the hardest for him.

Rocket's eyes fluttered open.

It frightened Peter to see the smallest (yet toughest) member of their team so weak and tired, especially after how he'd reached for the orb five years ago with such determination like he had.

"Wh…where am I?" Rocket groaned, trying to pull himself up. Gamora rushed to his side, immediately placing her hands on his shoulders to stop him from being hurt.

"You need to rest," she said firmly, "save your strength…"

"…Who are you…?"

Gamora blinked, confused. Peter stared wide-eyed at Rocket, wondering if he'd heard him right. Groot gasped and Drax turned to Peter, but all he achieved was a shrug.

"I didn't know he was that bad…"

"I'm kidding, you assholes."

Everyone released a breath of air that they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Gamora managed a smile and even though she wanted to laugh at the raccoon's typical antics, she couldn't. Rocket's labored breathing and shaky voice punched Peter in the gut, kidnapping him to the past.

"I did say I didn't have that long of a lifespan…" Rocket said meekly.

"You never told us it would be _this_ short, jackass," Peter countered somewhat jokingly.

"I didn't wanna suck the joy out of everything like some people do."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. Drax gave him a look as if to question why he was laughing during such a time, but kept it to himself.

"I am Groot!"

A pained expression crossed the raccoon's face. Five years ago, his best friend had died to save them. Now it was the other way around, but there wasn't anything he could do about old age. His whiskers had grayed considerably -as if they weren't gray enough already- and it hurt to move.

"Aw don't worry about me, you big idiot."

Peter moved over to the bed, kneeling down next to Gamora so he was eye-level with Rocket.

"Hey, buddy. Do you need…painkillers or anything?"

As much as it hurt, Rocket shook his head. Peter got the message, understanding that he didn't want it.

* * *

Hours of nostalgic talk went by and then Rocket fell back asleep. He'd had no intention to of course, but a certain someone insisted.

Gamora was amazed at how long the raccoon was holding on, but then again this was Rocket. Keeping a close watch on his monitor, she wished that he would take the medicine, but medicine could only do so much.

Peter had dozed off, still kneeling next to the bed with an arm stretched out. Drax absentmindedly massaged Rocket's head, reminiscing of when he'd first touched the fuzzy fur. A loyal Groot continued to stay by Rocket's side as if his own life depended on it, ever so often lighting the dark room with beautiful glowing spores.

Star-Lord woke later to an erratic beeping, his breath cutting short when he felt Rocket's paw tighten around his outstretched hand.

"Peter!" Gamora shouted.

Her voice faded into the background and he gasped, realizing what was about to happen.

His mind was reeling 'not again,' but he couldn't - _wouldn't_ let Rocket down. He gripped back gently as he could, willing him to hold on just a little longer.

It wasn't until Peter's hand became weightless and multiple distressed "I am Groots'" among the familiar flat-lining noise he'd now heard twice in his life that he knew Rocket was gone forever.

He could almost hear his grandfather telling him to stay put, but there was nowhere to run in a ship except to the comfort of his broken and tear-stained family that the once trigger happy Guardian had left behind far too early.


End file.
